The Squib Brother
by TheLoneCenturion
Summary: Harrison James Potter, twin brother to the boy-who-lived, is a squib. When this is discovered Harry is left at an orphanage for the "Greater Good" and is adopted by a Japanese couple. After a few years in London, they move to back to their hometown of Tokyo. Harry grows up there and his life is peaceful, until he meets a certain sekirei. Elemental!Harry Smart!Harry


The Squib Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Chapter 1

_**November 1, 1998**_

_**12:01 am**_

Voldemort was excited. He was about to kill the only person that had any chance of stopping him. Ever since he had heard about the blasted prophecy he had been slightly paranoid. "But, that's all over now. Tonight I'll kill the Potter boys then a quick stop at the Longbottoms to finish the night, and **THEN, I SHALL BE UNSTOPPABLE!** **Muahahahaha!**" Voldemort said to himself.

So now Voldemort was walking down the street at Godrics Hollow preparing to end his nemesis' lives before they could truly begin. Voldemort stopped at what appeared to be a plot of undeveloped land and pulled out a piece of parchment that had the words "The Potters' live at Number 7 Godrics Hollow" written in a sloppy script. Voldemort looked at the paper memorizing the contents, put the parchment back in his pocket and stared at the empty plot of land.

And stared...

and stared...

and stared.

Now the Dark Lord was confused and more than a little pissed. He had discovered the Potter's secret so the fidelis shouldn't be blocking his vision anymore, so what could be the problem? So, Voldemort looked left and saw number 2,4, and 6. Then, he looked right and saw numbers 8 and 10. Then the Dark Lord pulled out his piece of parchment stared at it again and nearly facepalmed, but stopped himself right before his hand connected. After all, facepalming is below all-powerful pure-blooded Dark Lords.

When the Dark Lord turned around he was faced with a small cottage that wasn't there previously with a red door that had a large 7 painted in gold on it. So Voldemort returned the parchment to his pocket and drew his wand preparing to kill his future nemesis'. Voldemort cast the unlocking charm on the door and turned the doorknob, only to discover that the door a chain lock that prevented the door from being opened all the way. 'As tempting as it is' he thought 'to go in there wand a blazing, it would be a lot quicker to just sneak in. Maybe I can get in through the window...'

So, after five minutes of climbing and multiple cushioning charms Voldemort made it to the window. He was able to open the window with a simple unlocking charm and climbed into the Potter twins' nursery. 'Finally, I better hurry or else I'll never be able to get to the Longbottoms before daybreak.' So, instead of giving his usual speech about world domination and his superiority, he simply took out a red glove and prepared it for receiving part of his soul. Unfortunately, this required the victim to be awake, fortunately, things should progress quicker after this event.

So he placed silencing charms around the room and woke the eldest Potter child. The Dark Lord Voldemort cast the killing curse towards the infant with practiced ease. The infant Potter's hand started to glow and then shocking Voldemort simply caught the light and threw it right back at Voldemort. The curse connected with the Dark Lord's face and part of his soul connected with the only thing it could, the still awake child, this soul fragment flew and connected with the toddler's forehead creating a lightning shaped scar, the rest of Voldemort flew out the window to recuperate. All of this commotion woke up the younger twin. He saw his brother holding his head and shivering, so naturally being the amazing brother that he is, he went over to see if he could help in any way.

When he got to his brother's side he saw that his brother's usually green eyes were flickering between red and green. Now this worried the twin greatly. He just wished there was something he could do to make his brother stop hurting. So, he gave his big brother a hug. During the hug the younger twin started to glow blue, then the blue light seemed to seep out of the younger brother and into the elder. Unbeknownst, to the twins this transfer caused the elder brother's eyes to stop flickering and settle on green. The twins soon fell asleep exhausted.

The next morning when James and Lily Potter went to check on their children they discovered a black cloak, a red glove, a piece of parchment with their address, and an intricately carved wand that they had seen three times in the past. They wasted no time and called their mentor, Albus Dumbledore, to try and figure out what happened. After various magical tests they discovered that Voldemort snuck in and attempted to kill the twins but somehow failed. Dumbledore checked the twins and quickly discovered the lightning bolt scar on the eldest brother's forehead. So, it was discovered that Luke Brian Potter was the boy-who-lived.

Unfortunately, their was also bad news. When he scanned the younger twin, he discovered that the toddler had the magical power of a squib and unlike when others depleted their magic this child's was not replenishing. So with a heavy heart, Dumbledore informed Lily and James that their youngest son, Harrison James Potter was a squib.

**A/N:**** So here's my first fic. I decided to do the standard, "Voldemort going to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry" scenario but decided to change it up because it get's pretty repetitive. This is what I ended up with, but anyway, please review so I can get better and try and prevent this story from being a piece of crap. I have never read anything that had a scene that was like what I wrote, so hopefully it was original, if not I apologize. I have not decided who I'm going to have become Harry's sekirei or what the pairing will be. This was kinda just an idea that may or may not be continued.**


End file.
